It is known from the prior art to clamp exhaust gas carrying devices, which more particularly include catalytic converters and diesel particulate filters, in an outer housing. The insert typically consists of a brittle ceramic substrate, also referred to as a monolith, and a flexible, compensating bearing mat.
The prior art according to WO 2008/064860 A1 discloses the provision of point-shaped extensions in the segment-like pressure jaws of a tool to fix neighboring substrates in place, the extensions pressing the outer housing in sections to clamp the substrate. In the closed condition, the inner faces of the pressure jaws have an inner contour that corresponds to the outer contour to be attained of the outer housing.
But in these so-called “shrinking methods,” which operate using segment-like pressure jaws that extend around the outer housing and move inwards to deform the outer housing, it is generally a problem that this deformation causes the outer housing to lengthen in the axial direction. This means that there are certain tolerance problems or that an axial mechanical machining operation is required after the shrinking process.
The objective is to provide a method and a tool for carrying out the method, in which the machining process is effected in a simpler and more precise fashion.